Red Velvet
by ScarheadFerret
Summary: Akankah hubungan Harry dan Draco semanis Red Velvet?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Red Velvet.

Disclaimer: I'm not own Harry Potter. JK. Rowling's owned!

Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter (Drarry)

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Warning(s): Slash, Ooc(?), AU, etc.

Summary: Akankah hubungan Harry dan Draco semanis Red Velvet?

O

.

.

.

.

O

.

.

.

.

O

Butiran salju mulai menyapa para insan di bumi London. Sore hari yang dingin merasuki tulang belulang setiap orang yang ingin melawannya. Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, dan jam demi jam segerombolan salju semakin menampakkan keberadaannya dengan menutupi jalanan, genteng-genteng perumahan, dan menumpuk di dedaunan pohon-pohon.

Terlihat seorang pemuda dari ujung jalan yang berkabut salju memakai jaket tebal menapaki jalanan yang bersalju. Setiap ia mengganti langkah kakinya, ia perlu berjuang melewati tebalnya salju yang mengalahkan tebalnya jaket pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda itu terbilang pendek bagi umurnya yang sudah mencapai sembilan belas tahun. Entah karena faktor genetika atau apa, kulit pemuda tersebut berwarna kecoklatan, padahal ia dilahirkan dan dibesarkan di London yang umumnya warga-warganya berkulit putih. Namun, ia dianggap seksi oleh kebanyakan orang pernah bertemu atau yang kenal dengannya.

Pemuda tersebut sudah tak tahan lagi dengan serangan hujan salju yang disertai angin kencang menimpa tubuhnya. Ia semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk menuju rumahnya yang berada di ujung desa Privet Drive. Dari saat mempercepat langkahnya, ia malah berlari di gundukan salju. Karena tak berhati-hati, ia terjatuh terpeleset di atas jalan bersalju yang ia tapaki hingga membuat jaket hitamnya kotor tertempel salju-salju putih yang kontras dengan warna jaketnya. "Sial!" celetuknya.

Setelah lima menit berjuang di medan perang, melewati para sekutu salju, akhirnya pemuda yang dikenali sebagai Harry Potter itu sampai di kediamannya yang minimalis nan sederhana. Ia membuka pintu putih rumahnya dan memasuki rumahnya tanpa melepaskan sneakernya. Alhasil, lantai rumahnya mendapati jejak sneakernya yang terdapat butiran salju. Baginya, belum saatnya ia membuka jaketnya. Karena ia pikir di dalam rumahnyapun masih terasa teramat dingin.

Pemuda berkacamata itu menuju ke perapian rumahnya lalu menyalakan sepercik api ke dalamnya hingga api yang tadinya hanya sepercik menjadi seunggun.

"Ini lebih baik." katanya.

Ia duduk di atas lantai yang terlapisi permadani berornamen unik untuk menghangatkan tangannya yang semula berkaus, ia lepas. Ia menjulurkan tangannya ke depan perapian dan menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Hawa dingin mulai terkikis dari tubuhnya. Merasa suhu tubuhnya mulai stabil, Harry melepaskan jaketnya lalu sneakernya. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju dapur yang berada di paling belakang dalam rumahnya. Sesampainya di sana, ia mulai menggeledah lemari dapur yang menempel di atas dinding berwarna putih. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan tangannya mencoba meraih sesuatu. Sekali dua kali ia terus mencoba, ia mencoba melompat beberapa kali. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa kau tak bisa seperti menara Eiffel, Harry?!". Mengetahui jika usahanya akan gagal, ia mengambil jalan pintas.

Diambilkannya sebuah kursi kecil dari samping wastafel, kemudian ia letakkan di sisi yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia dapatkan dari lemari bedebah itu. Ia menaiki kursi tersebut dan mulai menggeledah satu persatu isi lemari itu. Kopi bubuk, susu vanila kaleng, susu coklat kaleng, dan berbagai macam kebutuhan lainnya yang ia lihat.

"Ini? Tidak." Harry mengambil snack kemasan lalu memasukkan kembali ke dalam lemari di depannya.

"Nah! This is what I want!" Ia mengambil sebuah kaleng berisi bubuk coklat bermerek yang populer bagi kalangan khalayak London.

Ia mengambil sebuah poci yang telah ia beri dua gelas air dan mengambil sebuah pan yang terbuat dari stainless steel yang berada di rak-rak peralatan dapur. Ia meletakkan poci itu di atas kompor yang menyalakan api berwarna biru dan menaruh pan di atas kompor yang mati. Sambil menunggu air dalam pocinya mendidih, Harry menuju lemari pendingin yang berada tak jauh dari dapur. Ia membuka lemari pendingin itu dan mengambil beberapa bahan makanan yang ia akan buat sebuah makanan. Dia melirik wadah transparan yang tertutup rapat di dalam. Ia mengambilnya lalu ia membuka tutup wadah itu. Di dalamnya menampakkan segerombolan makaroni yang masih kering. Ia mengambil bahan-bahan lainnya seperti dua lembar sawi putih lebar, dua buah wortel, dua buah kentang, dan satu cabai merah besar. Setelah merasa cukup, iapun menutup lemari pendinginnya.

Harry kembali ke dapurnya untuk memulai kegiatan masak-memasaknya. Semua bahan yang tadi ia ambil, Harry letakkan di atas meja dapur. Sebelum 'ritual'-nya ia mulai, Harry mengambil bumbu dapur tambahan seperti gula, garam, lada, bawang merah dan putih dari dalam lemari penyimpanannya tadi.

Suara berdengung dari poci terdengar oleh telinga Harry. Harry mematikan kompornya dan mengangkat pocinya, lalu ia letakkan di meja. Bubuk coklat yang Harry ambil tadi, tengah ia buka penutupnya dan ia mengambil satu setengah sendok makan bubuk coklat dan ditambahkannya ke dalam gelas putih. Tak lupa ia menambahkan satu sendok makan gula pasis ke dalamnya. Lalu, ia tuangkan air dari dalam poci tadi. Terlihat air panas yang mengeluarkan uap terjun dari mulut poci menuju ke dalam gelas yang berisi bubuk coklat dan gula tadi. Tampak tercampur ketiga bahan tersebut, Harry mengaduknya dengan sendok kecil agar coklat panasnya benar-benar tercampur rata. Harry mengaduk coklatnya searah jarum jam dengan dua puluh satu putaran. Merasa coklatnya benar-benar tercampur rata, Harry berhenti mengaduknya, lalu menutup coklatnya dengan penutup gelas.

Setelah Harry membuat coklat, ia mulai melakukan kegemarannya. Yup! Memasak. Harry terlebih dahulu mengupas tiga siung bawang merah dan putih, lalu mencincangnya menjadi potongan dadu kecil di atas talenan. Ia juga merajang cabai merah. Tak lupa Harry mencuci terlebih dahulu sayur-mayur yang ia ambil tadi sebelum mulai mengelolanya. Wortel dan kentang ia kupas kulitnya, kemudian memotongnya. Untuk wortel, Harry memotongnya bulat, dan dadu untuk potongan kentang. Dan sawi putihnya, Harry memotongnya menjadi lebih kecil. Untuk makaroni nya, Harry merebusnya terlebih dahulu bersama dengan wortel, kentang, dan sawi putih di atas panci yang di dalamnya didihan air terlihat. Perebusan membutuhkan waktu tiga menit, hingga keempat bahan menjadi setengah matang.

Agar tak memakan waktu lama, Harry memulai memasak potongan bawang merah, bawang putih, dan cabai di atas pan yang di atasnya terdapat minyak yang telah panas. Ia mengaduk-aduk tiga bumbu dapur itu hingga tercium aroma yang khas pertanda sudah masak. Harry mengambil saus tomat yang berada di meja dapur paling pojok. Ia menuangkan cairan oranye kemerahan kental ke pan lalu mengaduk-aduknya dengan bumbu yang telah masak tadi.

Sudah tiga menit, ini berarti saatnya meniriskan makaroni dan sayur-mayur dari rebusan. Memastikan air rebusan telah menetes berkurang, makaroni dan sayur-mayur tadi ia campurkan dengan bumbu dan saus pada pan tadi. Harry mulai mengaduknya kembali sampai sausnya merubah warna makaroni yang putih menjadi oranye kemerahan. Tak lupa ia menambahkan gula, garam, dan lada secukupnya, lalu mengaduknya kembali. Ia mendiamkan masakannya beberapa saat, lalu mematikan kompornya. Masakan yang berada di pan tadi ia tuangkan di atas piring putih cembung. Terlihat sangat menggugah selera.

Aroma lezat masakan Harry tercium oleh adiknya yang berada di kamar. Adiknya keluar dari kamarnya untuk mendatangi Harry yang masih berada di dapur.

"Hummm..." ucap Lily, begitu adik Harry disapa menutup matanya dan mencium aroma makanan yang telah Harry buat.

"Hahaha... Lily, kau kebiasaan dari dulu sampai sekarang selalu mencium masakanku." canda Harry.

"Kakak sih.. Masak masakan selalu lezat seperti ini. Bikin perut Lily keroncongan sore hari yang dingin ini."

"Hahaha... Baiklah, baiklah. Kau ingin mencoba Makaroni Asam Pedas ini, Lils?"

"Tidak! Tapi aku ingin memakannya." semangat Lily hingga membuat Harry mengacak-acak poni si adik yang berambut merah yang berbeda dengan Harry yang berambut hitam pekat. Karena Harry mirip James ayahnya, dan Lily seperti ibunya yang namanya serupa dengan Lily. Namun kedua orang tua mereka sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan pesawat. Kenangan yang pahit memang.

Sore itu Harry habiskan waktunya bersama Lily dengan menyantap masakannya dan minumannya. "Ah, aku kenyang." ucap Lily sembari mengelus perutnya.

"Aku tak percaya jika kau kenyang, Lils. Aku yakin jika aku membuatkannya lagi, semuanya habis dalam sekejap olehmu." ejek Harry.

"Kakaaaaakkk...!"

Melihat adiknya mulai menampakkan 'tanduknya' , Harry bergegas berlari ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai kedua rumahnya dan Lily. Sang adikpun tak ingin kalah begitu saja, ia menyusul sang kakak dan siap untuk memulai perang dunia ketiga.

"Ouch, Lily! Kau curang! Ini bantalku. Kau pakai bantalmu sendiri dong!" terlihat Harry mengelus kepalanya yang terkena hantaman bantal dari Lily.

"Lily tak mau! Ini kan di kamarmu, kak." bantah Lily.

"Oh, jadi begitu?" Harry menyeringai dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dan...

"Uh, ah.. Hahahaha.. Kakak! Hentikan! Hahaha.." tawa kegelian Lily yang tergelitik oleh tangan jahil kakaknya. "Kakak.. Ini menggelikan. Hahaha.. Kakak! Perutku sakit!"

"Kau berbohong, kan?" tanya Harry yang masih tengah menggelitiki adiknya.

"Kakak, aku masih merasa kenyang. Jangan membuatku.. Hahaha.. Tertawa! Perutku sakit." tak tega melihat adiknya menderita dalam tawa, Harrypun memberhentikan kegiatannya. Sementara itu, Lily yang masih tertawa-tawa kecil mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Setelah nafasnya mulai teratur, ia balik menyerang kakaknya yang lengah.

"Ah, Lily.. Hahahaha.. Kau! Hahaha.. Kau curang lagi! Huhaha.." tawa Harry pecah di ruang kamarnya.

"Biarin! Memangnya tak capek apa digelitik?!" ucap Lily tak terima.

Sedetik kemudian, suara panggilan masuk berdering dari ponsel Harry yang berada di saku celana jeansnya.

"Lily, hentikan. Kakak mohon... Ada yang menelepon kakak."

Dengan berat hati, Lilypun menuruti kakaknya. "Okay. Tapi perang kita belum selesai." ancam Lily. Harry hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia keluar dari kamarnya lalu menjawab telepon seseorang yang di layar ponselnya terdapat nama 'Pansy'.

"Iya, Pans. Ada apa? Tumben kau meneleponku?"

/Dasar kau, ya! Masih untung aku meneleponmu daripada tak ku telepon sama sekali/

"Hehe.. Iya iya, maaf. Sekarang, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

/Kau tahu kan rumah besar yang tak berpenghuni semenjak seminggu yang lalu di depan rumahmu itu?/

"Ya iyalah... Memang ada apa?"

/Sekarang, ada seorang pemuda yang menempatinya. Uh, kau tahu?/

"Tidak."

/Aku belum selesai berbicara, Harry. Dengarkanlah!/

"Ok ok, baiklah.."

/Dia sangat tampan, Harry! Uuuggghh.. Ketampanannya sampai bertumpah ruah./ ucap Pansy kegirangan.

Harry hanya bisa memutar bola matanya di balik kacamata bulat yang tebal. "Lalu?"

/Lalu? Kau bertanya 'lalu'? Lalu, apa kau tak punya rencana untuk menyambutnya?/

Sejenak Harry menggeledah isi otaknya untuk menemukan rencana yang tepat.

"Aha! I got it!"

/Apa rencanamu, Harry?/

"Come on, Pans! Rumah kita berdampingan. Kau bisa datang ke sini besok sore."

/Hehe.. Ok, jadi besok sehabis kau pulang kerja dari cafe itu, kan?/

"Yup! Jam empat sore."

/Baiklah. Kukira cukup aku meneleponmu. Kau tau? Setiap kali aku meneleponmu, saldo pulsaku berkurang drastis./ Harry hanya bisa tertawa akan apa yang Pansy beritahukan tadi.

/Bye, Harry./

"Bye, Pans."

Setelah memastikan jika hubungan teleponnya terputus, Harry memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pemudi berambut hitam sebahu yang meneleponnya tadi. Iapun melihat rumah megah di depan rumahnya dari balik jendela berkaca tembus pandang berembun yang terdapat korden yang terbuka lebar. Rumah yang jaraknya hanya tujuh langkah dari rumah Harry menampakkan beberapa banyak pekerja yang sedang memindahkan berbagai perkakas dari mobil angkutan ke dalam rumah yang serupa dengan istana. Ia menganalisa bahwa tetangga barunya adalah orang yang teramat sangat kaya. Terlihat dari banyaknya barang yang harganya terbilang cukup mahal dan mewah. Sesaat kemudian Harry melihat seseorang berbadan jangkung, bersurai platina, dan berbaju hitam polos. Namun Harry tak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya, karena pemuda itu membelakanginya. Ia juga menganalisa bahwa orang itu adalah tuan rumah dari rumah megah itu sendiri.

"Diakah?" Harry mengernyitkan alisnya pertanda penasaran. Namun, ia tak ingin terlalu lama larut dalam rasa keingin tahuannya. Ia berbalik arah dan kembali menuju ke kamarnya. Harry lupa jika Lily masih berada di dalam kamarnya. Dan ketika Harry sampai di depan kamarnya, iapun membuka pintu kamarnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah bantal 'menyambut' kedatangannya dengan sangat 'lemah lembut'.

"Lily!"

O

.

.

.

.

O

.

.

.

.

O

Sang surya mulai menyapa para umat manusia di wilayah Inggris, mencairkan segumpal salju yang memenuhi hampir seluruh sudut negeri Inggris.

Tampak dua manusia yang berada dalam rumah sederhana bersiap-siap menjalankan aktivitas keseharian mereka.

"Lils, apa kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Harry sembari merapihkan seragam kerjanya yang berwarna merah dan putih.

"Tadi aku baru saja menghabiskan serealku, Kak." jawab gadis bernama lengkap Lily Luna Potter itu.

"Ok. Mari kita pergi." seru Harry sembari melihat jam dinding yang berpukul tepat jam setengah tujuh.

"Alright!"

Mereka berdua keluar dari rumah, dan Harry mengunci rumahnya. Harry mengeluarkan sebuah sepeda dari bagasi kecilnya. Sebenarnya ia mempunyai sebuah motor, tapi ia lebih menyukai bersepeda. Lily pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Harry. Merekapun mulai bersepeda berdampingan menuju dua tempat yang berbeda. Jika Lily pergi ke sekolahnya yang tak jauh dari Privet Drive, Harry pergi ke sebuah cafe tempat kerjanya di pusat kota London.

Sederetan salju yang masih tersisa di jalanan, mereka lalui. Dalam keadaan jalanan yang seperti ini, para pengguna jalan harus lebih berhati-hati, tak terkecuali Harry dan Lily karena licinnya jalan beraspal.

Saat Lily sampai di depan sekolahnya, Harry memberikan kunci rumah kepadanya. Dan tak lupa Harry menasihati Lily.

"Belajar yang rajin ya, Lils."

"Selalu, kak! Kakak hati-hati ya di jalan, dan kerja yang giat."

Harry tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan adiknya. Ia begitu sayang Lily, begitupun Lily kepada Harry. Lily memasuki sekolahnya dengan melewati sebuah gerbang besar. Lily melambaikan tangannya ke Harry, Harrypun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Lima belas menit lagi. Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi ke cafe." kata Harry yang melihat arloji yang menempel pada tangan kirinya.

Tiga belas menit berlalu, Harry akhirnya sampai di depan cafenya. Terpampang jelas tulisan 'Red Café' pada papan nama cafe tersebut. Sebelum memasuki cafe, Harry memarkir sepedanya di tempat parkir. Ia lalu membuka pintu cafe yang telah di buka seseorang, lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Ia tak perlu berpikir panjang siapa yang datang terlebih dahulu. Karena setiap hari, kecuali hari minggu, salah satu teman kerjanya selalu datang tiga puluh lebih awal ke cafe yang temboknya berwarna merah cerah dengan sentuhan warna putih, sehingga terkesan romantis namun tetap elegan.

"Selamat pagi, Harry." ucap seorang pemudi berambut pirang gelap panjang menyambut kedatangan Harry.

"Pagi, Luna." balas Harry dengan senyuman.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

Harry bosan menjawab pertanyaan yang sama yang Luna lontarkan kepadanya setiap hari. Namun, Harry menganggap bahwa itu adalah salah satu bentuk perhatian Luna kepadanya. Jadi, mau tak mau Harry harus menjawabnya.

"Seperti biasa, Lun. Baik."

Semenit kemudian, para pekerja dari Red Café mulai berdatangan. Mari kita kenalkan. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Cho Chang, dan Astoria Greengrass sebagai pelayan seperti Harry dan Luna. Kemudian ada Gilderoy Lockhart, Irma Pince, Poppy Pomfrey, dan Cedric Diggory yang termuda dari ketiga juru masak tersebut. Ada pula Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, dan Blaise Zabini selaku asisten juru masak. Moaning Myrtle, Millicent Bulstrode, Maria Edgecombe, Fred Weasley, dan Hannah Abbot yang membuat berbagai macam minuman. Kemudian, George Weasley, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Susan Bones, dan Su Li terjun ke dunia cuci-mencuci peralatan dapur yang kotor. Adapun Angelina Johnson dan Ernie Macmillan bekerja di depan mesin kasir. Sementara itu, Quirinus Quirrel bekerja dengan title Slave's Direction atau yang mengatur kinerja para pelayan. Dan Minerva McGonagall selaku pemilik cafe.

Pukul tujuh tepat, Harry membalikkan papan kecil yang tergantung di atas gantungan pintu, yang semula menampakkan tulisan 'Close' dari luar cafe menjadi 'Open'. Semua bangku dan meja sudah ditata, dirapihkan, dan dibersihkan oleh pelayan yang dibantu Mr. Quirrell. Dua menit berselang, nampak dua gadis berwajah identik menuju Red Café. Mereka adalah satu dari sekian banyak pelanggan setia Red Café ini. Maka tak heran jika pekerja di cafe ini tak ada yang tak kenal mereka. Mereka membuka pintu cafe hingga membunyikan lonceng yang berada di atas pintu. Sesaat kemudian, Mr. Quirrel menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Ms. Patil."

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Quirrel." jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Kami sedikit terkena flu." jawab mereka sembari bersin-bersin. Uh, mereka benar-benar seperti Fred dan George.

"Baiklah, silahkan kalian duduk di bangku 'keramat' kalian."

Kedua gadis berketurunan India tersebut bergelak mendengar ucapan Mr. Quirrel. Mereka menuju meja yang berada di dekat jendela kaca yang lebar yang tidak lain adalah meja favorite mereka.

Sesaat kemudian, Astoria Greengrass mendatangi mereka untuk menuliskan pesanan mereka. Bersamaan dengan itu pelanggan yang lain mulai berdatangan. Seperti, seorang kakek tua berjenggot panjang berwarna putih. Ada juga seorang wanita bermuka gila berambut keriting, dan masih banyak spesies-spesies orang yang datang ke Red Café. Pelayan lain sudah mulai melakukan tugasnya.

Delapan jam lebih empatpuluh lima menit, semua staff Red Café telah bekerja. Dan lima belas menit cafe akan tutup. Di waktu yang sama, datanglah seorang pemuda jangkung bermata kelabu biru memakai kaus warna hijau tosca di balik jaketnya, celana jeans yang tidak terlalu ketat, dan sepatu hitam. Dia adalah pelanggan terakhir yang datang pada hari ini. Para staff wanita di Red Café seketika memindahkan arah pandang mereka ke pemuda berrambut pirang tersebut. Seketika itu pula naluri keperempuanan mereka muncul.

"Awww... He's an my angel !" kata Moaning Myrtle yang berada di belakang bartender dengan suara cemprengnya.

"What the charming man!" ucap Astoria Greengrass yang tengah terpaku di tempatnya.

"I'm melted." singkat Hannah Abbot.

Ketika pemuda tersebut duduk di meja nomer tujuh, semua para pelayan wanita mendatanginya, kecuali Luna yang tengah membaca majalah anak-anak di bangku yang kosong.

Pemuda itu melirik mereka satu persatu sebelum.

"Cowo ganteng ini mau pesan apa?" tanya Moaning terkesan genit.

"Di sini kami punya menu-menu terbaik lho." kata Astoria dengan desahan-desahan yang malah terdengar menjijikan.

"Aku akan merekomendasikan untukmu." ujar Hermione seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aku akan menemanimu mengobrol selama kau menikmati menunya." tawar Cho sembari mengedipkan kedua matanya.

Namun, pemuda tersebut menatap mereka tajam dengan ekspresi horror. Ia dengan dingin menjawab. "Aku tak butuh kalian."

Mereka berempatpun memasang wajah penuh sesal. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Harry yang tengah duduk di meja dekat jendela kaca cafe melihat pemandangan lalu-lalang orang-orang di luar cafe.

"Hei, kau!" panggil pemuda itu kepada Harry. Harry tak sadar jika ia dipanggil.

"Kau yang memakai kacamata bulat!"

Lagi-lagi panggilan pemuda itu tak terdengar oleh Harry yang tengah melamunkan sesuatu. Pemuda itu mulai naik tikam. Dihampirinya Harry yang masih menoleh ke kanan jendela. Tiba-tiba, dagu Harry dipengang pemuda itu dan mengarahkannya tepat berhadapan. "Apa kau tak..."

DEG!

Jantung pemuda tampan itu seakan ada yang menariknya.

Kelabu bersua Hijau.

Harry langsung sadar dari lamunannya, dan segera bergegas berdiri.

"Maaf, Tuan. Saya tak menghiraukan Tuan. Sekali lagi, saya mohon maaf." ucap Harry dengan membungkukkan badannya."

Mendengar ada kegaduhan di luar, Mrs. McGonagall yang semula berada di ruangannya bergegas menuju asal kegaduhan itu.

"Potter! Ada apa ini?"

"Eh, Mrs. McGonagall. Itu.. Anu.. Ini.."

"Itu anu ini, apa?"

"Dia tidak bisa melayaniku dengan baik." kata pemuda itu membesar-besarkan masalah sepele.

"Tapi, Tuan. Saya hanya tidak men..."

"Cukup, Potter." potong Mrs. McGonagall. "I won't pay you for a month." ancamnya.

Harry shock, ia ingin mengelak. Tapi, yang ia hadapi ialah atasan. He can do nothing. "Baiklah, Mrs. McGonagall."

Pemuda yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa menyeringai licik.

"Bagus, Potter. Sekarang layani dia dengan sebaik mungkin." perintah wanita paru baya tersebut.

"Baik, Mrs. McGonagall." patuh Harry. Mrs. McGonagallpun kembali ke ruangannya. Sementara itu Harry masih lemas akan apa yang atasannya katakan. Ia tidak akan digaji selama sebulan. Dengan mata yang nampak kekecewaannya di dalam, Harry mulai mempersilahkan pemuda di hadapannya duduk dan memilih menu. Tapi pemuda itu dengan banyak gaya mengatakan "Aku jadi tak berselera makan di sini. Semua gara-gara kau." pemuda itu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Harry. Harry hanya bisa menatap pemuda di depannya dengan senyuman, namun matanya mengandung kekesalan.

Melihat Harry menatapnya, pemuda itu sekali lagi merasakan desiran misterius di hatinya. Sial! Ada apa ini? Batinnya.

Pemuda itu dilanda kebingungan. Ia berbalik arah dan bergegas meninggalkan cafe itu dengan mobil sporty warna hitamnya.

"Dasar, setan!" ucap Harry melihat pemuda itu mulai tertelan kejauhan.

O

.

.

.

.

O

.

.

.

.

O

Pansy yang usai pulang dari pekerjaannya sebagai fotografer, langsung menuju ke rumah Harry yang berada di samping rumahnya.

"Pasti Harry menungguku lama." katanya sembari melirik arlojinya yang berpukul empat lebih sepuluh menit sore.

'Tok tok tok...'

"Harry, aku datang."

"Sebentar..."

"Lily? Kakakmu mana?" tanya wanita bermanik hitam kepada gadis berumur duabelas tahun di depannya.

"Kak Harry belum pulang, kak. Kakak boleh menunggu kak Harry di dalam."

"Oh, baiklah." Pansy mengikuti Lily dari belakang sambil berbenak di hatinya 'Tumben Harry belum pulang?". Merekapun duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Lils, aku mempunyai rahasia untukmu. Tapi jangan bilang ke kakakmu ya. Janji?" kata Pansy yang mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya pada Lily yang diterima dengan tautan kelingking Lily pula. "Baiklah. Lily janji."

Pansy yang mempunyai satu rahasia dalam hidupnya yang selama ini belum diketahui Harry, ia ingin memberitahukannya kepada Lily. Dia memberitahukan bahwa tetangga baru yang ada di depan rumah Harry itu adalah sepupunya. Ia menceritakan seluk beluk sepupunya itu dari mulai keluarganya hingga kehidupan pribadinya. Sepupunya itu adalah yatim piatu seperti Harry, ia tinggal berdua dengan adiknya. Ayah dan Ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat sama yang terjadi dengan kedua orang tua Harry. Semasa kecil, sepupunya itu hampir tidak mempunyai teman. Karena kedua orang tua dari sepupunya sangat selektif dalam memilih teman untuk sepupunya. Hingga saat ini, sepupunya tak mempunyai teman bahkan pacar. Karena orang yang ingin menjadi teman atau pacarnya itu hanya memandang kekayaannya. Oleh karena itu Pansy ingin meminta bantuan dari Lily untuk menjadikan Harry sebagai temannya.

"Lils, kau mau membantuku kan? Membantuku untuk menjadikan kakakmu sebagai teman sepupuku?

"Kenapa kakak tidak meminta langsung pada kak Harry?"

"Aku tidak mau Harry iba pada sepupuku itu. Jadi, biarlah dia menjadi teman sepupuku secara murni. Kau mau kan? Kau mau kan? Kumohon..." wajah Pansy terlihat nampak mengemis.

"Ok. Baiklah!"

Lima menit kemudian Harry tiba di rumah dengan wajah yang awut-awutan. Ia melepaskan tasnya dan meletakkannya ke sembarang tempat, begitu juga jaketnya.

"Harry? Kau kenapa?" tanya Pansy.

"Pansy? Kau sudah di sini? Maaf aku telat. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Hanya sedikit lelah saja."

"Kau lelah? Beristirahatlah kalau begitu."

Mendengar sahabatnya berkata seperti itu, Harry sekejap mata menghilangkan raut lelahnya.

"Aku kan bilang 'sedikit lelah' bukan berarti aku sepenuhnya lelah. Ayo ke dapur! Mari kita berikan tetangga baru kita sesuatu yang manis."

Pansy dan Lily saling bertukar pandang dan tersenyum. Pansy mengedipkan mata kanannya ke Lily mengisyaratkan bahwa misi dimulai.

"Baiklah!" jawab mereka serentak.

Mereka bertiga menuju ke dapur. Harry menyiapkan bahan-bahan kue yang telah ia beli dari toko-toko kue. Pansy yang melihat semua bahan yang Harry persiapkan bertanya-tanya.

"Kau akan membuat kue untuknya?"

"Iya."

"Kue apa, kak?" tanya Lily.

"Nanti kalian juga akan mengetahuinya." jawab Harry santai.

Pansy mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia mulai menyiapkan peralatan untuk membuat kue, seperti beberapa wadah, loyang, mixer, dan sebagainya. Sedangkan Lily terlihat akan membuat 'gempa bumi' . Dasar, anak kecil!

Sebelum memulai proses membuat kue, mereka menggunakan celemek. Setelah itu, Pansy memulai dengan memanaskan oven hingga seratus 175' celcius, dan menaruh rak di tengah-tengahnya. Ia juga mengoleskan dasar loyang bundar yang berdiameter 23 centimeter dengan mentega, lalu ia lapisi dengan kertas alumunium, dan iapun memasukkan loyangnya ke tengah oven.

Sedangkan itu Harry mengaduk 250 gram tepung terigu, 15 gram coklat bubuk, dan satu sendok makan garam dengan manual hingga tercampur rata. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah mixer dan menyalakan mixer elektrik itu. Iapun mulai mengaduk 113 gram mentega saltless atau yang tidak asin selama dua menit hingga halus. Sembari tetap mengaduk, ia menyuruh Pansy memasukkan 300 gram gula pasir. Setelah dua menit dan memastikan jika mentega dan gula sudah tercampur rata, Pansy memecahkan dua butir telur dan memasukkan isinya ke dalam adonan.

Melihat dua orang dewasa tengah sibuk bergulat dengan adonan kue, Lily protes kepada mereka. "Lalu, aku melakukan apa?"

Harry yang sedari tadi mencampur adonan, sejenak mematikan mixernya dan memikirkan suatu ide. Dan dapatlah dia!

"Kau ikut menghias kue saja ya, Lils."

"Baiklah, aku ke kamarku dulu." ucap Lily dan melepaskan celemeknya, lalu ia pergi ke kamarnya.

Sedangkan itu, Harry dan Pansy masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Yang mencampur ini lah, itu lah, apapun itu hingga adonan sudah siap dituangkan di loyang dan dioven.

Setelah tigapuluh menit, akhirnya oven membunyikan bunyi 'ting' pertanda kue sudah matang. Namun belum selesai, masih ada dua tahapan lagi. Sebelumnya kue di dinginkan selama tiga puluh menit, dan dimasukkan ke lemari pendingin selama sejam. Hal ini memudahkan Harry, Pansy, dan Lily untuk melakukan tahapan selanjutnya.

Sejam berlalu, dan saatnya mengeluarkan kue dari lemari pendingin. Kemudian Harry memotong kue menjadi dua empat bagian secara horizontal. Dan mereka mulai menyusun kue itu. Susunan pertama, Harry mengolesinya dengan cheese cream frosting secara merata. Hal yang sama ia lakukan hingga susunan paling atas. Keseluruhan kue tersebut berwarna putih jika dilihat dari luar. Namun, jika kue itu dipotong, akan menampakkan warna merah darah yang menggugah selera.

Seperti janji Harry kepada Lily, Harry mempersilahkan Lily membantunya menghias kuenya itu. Lily memulai dengan menuangkan saus strawberry di bagian atas kue, ia juga memberikan taburan biskuit yang halus, dan terakhir, memberikan satu buah strawberry yang telah dibelah.

"Wow, Lils! Cantik sekali hiasan yang kau buat!" puji Pansy. Lily tersipu malu.

"Ternyata kau tidak hanya bisa menghancurkan saja ya." ejek Harry. Lily memukul tangan kakaknya.

"Jadi, Harry. Kukira aku tau apa nama kuenya." simpul Pansy.

"Yup! Red Velvet!" pungkas Harry.

Setelah semua selesai, Harry membersihkan kotoran yang berserakan di lantai dan meja dapur. Sehabis itu, ia ingin membersihkan badannya terlebih dahulu, tentunya dengan bermandi ria. Tapi sebelumnya, ia berkata kepada Pansy.

"Pans, terimakasih telah membantuku. Apa nanti kau ikut denganku mengunjungi tetangga kita?" tanya Harry.

"Ehmmm.. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku mempunyai tugas-tugas yang menumpuk yang harus kuselesaikan malam ini juga."

"Begitu ya? Ya sudah, deh. Sekali lagi terimakasih ya, Pans."

"Anytime, Harry. Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu ya.. Bye.. " ucap Pansy pada Harry yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

Nanti malam, Harry berencana mengajak Lily menemui tetangga baru depan rumah.

O

.

.

.

.

O

.

.

.

.

O

Tepat pukul tujuh malam, Harry bersiap mengunjungi tetangga barunya bersama Lily. Ia memakai kemeja berwarna hijau muda dan celana jeansnya. Sedangkan Lily memakai gaun santai berwarna merah. Ia dan Lilypun melangkahkan kakinya ke rumah yang berhadapan dengan rumah mereka. Tak lupa, Harry membawa red velvet yang telah ia buat bersama Pansy dan Lily. Red velvetnya ia bungkus di dalam kotak kue.

Sesampainya di depan rumah mewah nan megah, Harry mengetuk-ngetuk pintu besar di depannya.

"Permisi."

Tak ada respon.

"Permisi... Anybody home?"

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban.

"Kak, ada bel. Tak usah repot mengetuk." celetuk Lily yang membuat Harry malu.

Harrypun memencet bel rumah yang menempel pada tembok.

'Ting Tong'

Dengan sekali pencetan, pintu yang besar itu terbuka. Harry yang tengah memandangi kuenya segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Selamat malam.. Kami... Anda?" Harry terkejut setengah mati.

"Kau?!" sang tuan rumahpun tak kalah terkejutnya.

O

.

.

.

.

O

.

.

.

.

O

To Be Continued.

-ooo-

AN: Hai semua.. Aku membawakan fic baru untuk kalian. Rencananya mau dibuat twoshot, doain aja ya semoga ficnya manis semanis judulnya eh, kuenya . Haha.. Tell me if there was typos.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Mind to review? ^_^


	2. Fish and Chip

Title: Red Velvet

Disclaimer: I'm not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling's owned!

Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter (Drarry)

Genre: Romance, Friendship.

Warning(s): Slash, AU, Ooc(?), etc.

Summary: Akankah hubungan Harry dan Draco semanis Red Velvet?

O

.

.

.

.

O

.

.

.

.

O

"Kenapa Anda di sini?" tanya Harry heran.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Kenapa kau bisa tahu rumahku?" balik tanya sang Tuan rumah.

"Rumah Anda? Jadi- Anda tetangga saya?"

"Demi apa aku mempunyai tetangga sepertimu? So useless." kata sang Tuan rumah dengan raut wajah yang memperlihatkan kejijikan.

"Tuan, bisakah Anda membuka sedikit celah di hati Anda? Anda tidak akan pernah mempunyai seseorang yang spesial di hati Anda, jikalau Anda selalu mengunci rapat pintu hati Anda, Tuan." ucap Harry sembari meletakkan tangannya di dada pria yang memakai kemeja biru di hadapannya, namun dia sadar itu lancang. Dan segera mengambil alih tangannya sendiri "Maaf."

Entah kenapa saat dada bidang sang Tuan rumah disentuh oleh tangan kecoklatan Harry, ia merasakan ketenangan di dalamnya. "Ada apa ini?" batinnya.

"Apa yang kau mau sekarang?" tanya sang Tuan rumah dengan wajah dingin sedingin es.

"Saya dan adik saya hanya ingin mengenjungi Anda dan memberikan ini untuk Anda dan keluarga Anda."

Sang Tuan rumah yang sedari tadi menatap Harry yang lebih pendek sepuluh centimeter darinya mengalihkan pandangannya ke kue yang Harry berikan.

"Hanya itu keperluanmu? Pergilah."

Harry tercekat. Selama ia tinggal di Privet Drive, ia tak pernah mempunyai tetangga seperti orang yang satu ini. Benar-benar gila! Tak tahu diuntung! Setan! Batin Harry lirih. Ia menyipitkan matanya, menatap sang Tuan rumah dengan pandangan yang menakutkan.

"Baiklah! Kuharap kue itu membuatmu berubah!" ucap Harry dengan tegas. "Ayo, Lily, kita pulang." Harry menarik tangan Lily dan berbalik arah menuju rumah mereka. Sedangkan sang Tuan rumah yang namanya belum diketahui oleh Harry itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kue ini membuatku berubah? Dasar aneh!"

Sang Tuan rumah menutup pintunya dan memasuki rumahnya. Ia berjalan menuju dapur dengan membawa kue itu. Sesampainya ia di dapurnya yang cukup luas, ia meletakkan kue itu di meja makan. Lalu sang Tuan rumah memanggil seseorang.

"Scorpy.. Scorpy.."

"Iya, kak. Sebentar."

Suara langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga terdengar jelas di telinga sang Tuan rumah. Sedangkan itu, orang yang ia panggil mencari asal suara sang Tuan rumah.

"Kakak di dapur, Scorp."

Dan orang yang bernama Scorpy itu menemui kakaknya yang tengah membuka kotak kue yang tentu saja berisi kue.

"Wah, kak. Kue dari siapa, kak?" tanya anak laki-laki berrambut sama seperti sang Tuan rumah yang tak lain adalah kakaknya.

"Dari tetangga kita." jawab sang kakak. "Mari kita nikmati."

Sang kakak mengambil dua buah piring dan sendok untuknya dan Scorpy, juga mengambil sebuah pisau untuk memotong kuenya.

Sang kakak mengambilkan sepotong dengan bentuk segitiga dari kue yang luarnya berwarna putih, tapi dalamnya berwarna merah kepada Scorpy. Tanpa aba-aba, Scorpypun melahap kue itu, hingga habis.

"Hummm.. Kue ini enak sekali! Aku mau lagi kak!"

Sang kakak yang masih menikmati kuenya mau tidak mau memotong kue di hadapannya dan meletakkannya ke piring yang disodorkan Scorpy.

Sang kakakpun tak bisa mengelak apa yang dikatakan Scorpy bahwa kue yang ia makan sangatlah enak nan lezat.

"Red velvet ini memang enak." Entah kenapa setiap gigitan kue itu membuat pria itu mengingatkan kue yang sering Ibunya buatkan untuknya.

Lima menit belum terlewati, kue yang disantap Scorpy sudah lenyap. Dan iapun menyodorkan piringnya ke kakaknya.

"Blimey, Scorp. Kau sudah duabelas tahun tapi dalam hal makan-memakan kau seperti anak kecil!"

"Biarin. Kuenya enak sih. Kuharap Scorpy bisa menemui orang yang membuat kue ini."

Sang kakak hanya bisa menghela nafas. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia memotong kue itu untuk Scorpy, menjadi kue itu tersisa separuhnya saja.

Setelah mereka menyantap setengah dari Red Velvet, yang mana Draco hanya menghabiskan satu potong saja, dan Scorpy tiga potong tanpa saja. Mereka bermain playstation dengan sangat asyiknya di ruang tengah.

Di waktu yang sama, tempat yang berbeda. Pansy tengah sibuk dengan hasil-hasil jepretannya yang ia edit di komputer. Tampak di layar monitor satu keluarga yang mana memperlihatkan seorang Ayah dan Ibu, dan dua orang anaknya tengah berlarian di atas pasir pantai yang putih. Langit di gambar itu berwarna oranye pertanda saat itu senja mendatangi mereka. Di tengah-tengah pekerjaannya, Pansy bertanya-tanya tentang bagaimana pertemuan Harry dengan sepupunya.

"Akan kutanyakan besok."

Di tempat yang lain, Harry dan Lily tengah beradu cakap. Lily menyalahkan kakaknya yang langsung menyuruhnya pulang.

"Kakak! Kenapa kita kembali? Kita belum lima menit di sana dan kakak berhubungan jelek pada kakak yang tampan tadi."

"Hah?! Dia tampan? Dia tak jauh beda dengan seekor sigung. Apa kau tak mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan tadi?" Harry bertanya dengan wajah yang mendramatisir. "Dia menyuruh kita pulang, Lils! Dan aku tak terima itu."

Tak mau kalah dengan Harry, Lilypun menanggapi ucapan kakaknya layaknya orang dewasa.

"Kalau memang kakak tak terima, kenapa kakak tak berbicara kepadanya jika kakak tak hanya ingin mengunjunginya dan memberikannya kue, tapi juga ingin bercakap-cakap dengannya di dalam?"

Harry terkejut dengan perkataan Lily. Ia berpikir, bahwa terkadang perkataan Lily ada benarnya. Tapi untuk hal ini ia tidak dapat membenarkan perkataan adiknya.

"Kau tidak tahu yang sebenarnya, Lils." Mulailah Harry menceritakan pertemuannya dengan orang yang Lily bilang tampan itu. Dari saat di cafe, orang itu sangatlah berlebihan. Membesar-besarkan masalah sepele, hingga Mrs. McGonagall tak akan menggajinya selama sebulan.

"Jadi, kakak..."

"Benar, Lils. Gara-gara dia kakak jadi drop seperti ini."

"Maafkan aku, kak." ucap Lily menyesal dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa, Lils. Bukan salahmu." akhiri Harry dengan memeluk erat satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki.

Besok adalah hari minggu, itu berarti Harry libur bekerja. Ia besok berencana mengajak Lily berjogging di taman terdekat Privet Drive.

O

.

.

.

.

O

.

.

.

.

O

Esok paginya, Harry dan Lily memulai aktivitas joggingnya. Dengan kaus oblong singlet berwarna putih, memperlihatkan pergelangan tangan mulus Harry. Sedangkan Lily hanya memakai kaus sehari-seharinya, dengan memakai celana pendek, dan kakinya dilapisi sneaker sama seperti kakaknya. Tak lupa, mereka juga membawa handuk kecil yang mereka lingkarkan di leher mereka dan dua air mineral dalam botol. Merekapun memulai berlari-lari kecil dari rumah menuju ke taman Privet Drive. Salju yang menemani jalanan, menyelimuti pepohonan, mulai mencair secara perlahan. Musim dingin akan segera digantikan oleh musim semi.

'Tap tap tap tap tap'

Suara tapakan sepatu Harry dan Lily terdengar seirama. Mereka sudah tiba di sebuah taman rerumputan dan pepohonan di Privet Drive. Dengan keluh peluh yang masih sebutir jagung, mereka berhenti sejenak. Tampak pemandangan umat manusia yang tengah berlarian kesana-kemari. Anak-anak, remaja, bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu semua yang ada di sini. Ada yang bilang dangdut tak goyang bagai sayur tanpa garam kurang enak kurang sedap- Oh, maaf, saya mulai ngaco. Baik muda, tua, manula, dan yang mulai berbau tanah tampak sangat bersemangat berolahraga. Ada yang lari ringan, senam, yoga, bersepeda, dan sejenisnya. Memang, pada hari minggu seperti sekarang ini taman yang luasnya hampir satu hektar itu di penuhi warga-warga Privet Drive yang memiliki dua ratus jiwa di dalamnya yang melakoni aktivitas menyehatkan itu. Apa lagi saat-saat seperti ini, yang mana musim dingin akan segera berakhir.

"Ramai sekali, kak." ucap Lily tengah membulatkan mulutnya.

"Benar, Lils." tanggap Harry. "Bagaimana kalau kita membuat permainan?"

"Permainan? Mau mau!" jawab Lily dengan antusias.

"Kita berpencar dari sini ke area taman. Kau menjadi polisi, dan aku menjadi pencuri. Kau harus bisa menangkapku. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Kakak ingat penghargaanku? Juara pertama lomba lari seratus meter." ucap Lily menyombongkan dirinya.

"Hahaha... Kau lucu sekali, Lils. Kau kan sering terjatuh jika berlari." ejek Harry.

"Itu kan dulu. Not now."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kakak percaya sajalah. Bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

"Sangat bisa!"

Merekapun mulai memecahkan diri. Harry pergi ke arah timur, sedangkan Lily ke arah barat. Misi polisi menangkap pencuri dimulai!

Harry berlari menuju kawasan pepohonan, ia mengendap-endap agar ia tetap dalam posisi yang aman. Lily yang dengan santainya berjalan di kawasan rerumputan, ia beberapa kali melirik kanan-kiri depan dan belakang. Lily kebingungan, bagaimana ia bisa menemukan kakaknya di taman yang seluas ini? Banyak semak-semak di taman ini sehingga bisa menjadi tempat persembunyian kakaknya. Tapi, Lily optimis bisa menangkap kakaknya, benarkah?

Insting Lily berkata jika kakaknya berada di kawasan pepohonan. Ia memasuki kawasan itu di antara banyaknya orang. Harry yang melihat adiknya mulai mencarinya. Ia pun berlari lurus mengikuti deretan pohon-pohon yang berjajar rapi. Merasa sudah jauh dari tempat adiknya mencari, ia beristirahat sejenak, mengatur tekanan jantungnya. Ia meminum air mineral yang ia bawa hingga tersisa setengahnya saja. Di sela-sela istirahatnya, ia melihat anak lelaki yang berlari kencang menuju arah selatan. Tepat saat anak itu berlari di depan Harry, ia terjatuh akibat tersandung batu yang cukup besar hingga melukai lutut anak itu.

"Awww..." reaksi kesakitan anak itu terdengar jelas oleh Harry.

Harry yang melihatnya segera menolong anak itu.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Harry perhatian kepada anak di hadapannya yang tengah memegangi lututnya yang berdarah. Anak itu melihat Harry dengan tatapan intens. Harry berdecak tak percaya. 'Kenapa anak ini mirip dengan setan sialan itu?'

"Sakit." lirih anak itu

"Mari kubantu." Harry mengulurkan tangannya kepada si anak agar bisa membantu si anak berdiri.

Lalu ia berjongkok, mengarahkan anak itu agar bersandar pada punggungnya alias digendong dari belakang. Dan hap!

"Ugh." Seketika wajah Harry memerah. Ia tak habis pikir jika anak itu sangatlah berat. Iapun mau tidak mau harus berdiri. Dengan tenaga dan kekuatan yang ia miliki, ia mencoba untuk berdiri hingga berhasil. Ia menyeimbangkan badannya dan anak itu.

Harry yang baru sepuluh menit berolahraga, harus memberhentikan aktivitasnya.

"Rumahmu di mana?"

"Di ujung desa ini, kak."

Harry bernafas lega, beruntung baginya karena rumah anak itu sejalan dengan rumahnya. Iapun keluar dari kawasan pepohonan dan meninggalkan taman Privet Drive dan Lily yang ia lupakan.

Setelah lima menit menggendong anak berambut platina klimis itu, sampailah mereka di gang yang terdapat perumahan yang saling berhadapan.

"Rumahmu yang mana?" tanya Harry sembari memastikan lutut anak itu agar tak mengenai kausnya.

"Di sana, kak." tunjuk anak itu ke sebuah rumah yang terlihat paling besar dan mewah di antara deretan rumah-rumah di gang itu.

"Apa?!" reflek Harry.

"Kenapa, kak? Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak."

Harrypun semakin mendekati rumah anak itu dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, antara iba dan kesal. Iba karena melihat anak itu terluka, apa lagi ia sangat menyukai anak-anak. Dan kesal karena ia mengira bahwa anak ini adik dari si setan sialan itu.

Dan sampailah ia di rumah sang anak. Rumahnya terlihat begitu sepi. Harry melihat sekeliling dalam rumah. Nampak ada beberapa koleksi kristal yang terdapat di beberapa sudut rumah itu. Langit-langit rumah itu dicat bergambar langit biru nan indah dengan memperlihatkan gambar awan putih dan burung camar, dan ada pula lampu besar yang menggantung di atasnya.

Harry menurunkan anak itu di sofa ruang tamu.

"Peralatan obat ada dimana? Biar kuambilkan."

"Itu." Sang anak menunjuk ke kotak obat yang tertempel di dinding berwarna biru. Harrypun segera mengambil beberapa obat yang diperlukan, dan kembali ke si anak.

Harry menuangkan cairan anti-septic berwarna kuning ke kapas yang ia pegang, lalu ia membersihkan darah yang berkeliaran di lutut sang anak dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati agar sang anak tak kesakitan. Ia juga menuangkan obat anti-septic berwarna merah ke lutut sang anak dan meratakannya dengan kapas. Seketika darah sang anak membeku dan lututnya berubah menjadi warna coklat kemerahan. Harry meniup-niup lutut sang anak agar anak merasa tenang. Iapun membalut luka itu dengan kapas yang diikat dengan kain kasa yang melingkar di lutut sang anak dan sepotong kecil plaster untuk menempelkan ujung kain kasa.

"Bagaimana?"

"Sedikit lebih baik. Terimakasih, kak." kata anak itu semb ari tersenyum pada Harry. Harrypun membalas senyuman anak itu dengan senyuman miliknya.

"Oh ya, kalau boleh aku tahu. Siapa namamu?"

"Scorpius Malfoy. Panggil saja Scorpy. Kalau kakak?" balik tanya Scorpy.

"Harry Potter. Kau bisa memanggilku Harry." jawab Harry dengan senyuman. "Kakakmu kemana?" lanjutnya

"Kak Draco sedang keluar, kak."

Harry membulatkan mulutnya pertanda mengerti. 'Jadi, namanya Draco. Pantas dia menakutkan seperti naga.' hatinya berkata.

"Orang tuamu?"

Scorpy tak menjawab, air matanya mulai berair. Melihat anak di depannya akan mulai menangis, Harrypun memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku, jika pertanyaanku menyinggungmu, Scorpy." ucap Harry tengah menenangkan Scorpy dengan mengelus punggungnya. Harry menyimpulkan bahwa orang tua Draco dan Scorpy telah meninggal dunia. Harry tahu bagaimana perasaan Scorpy, karena iapun mengalami apa yang Scorpy alami.

"Kau bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang ditinggal orang tua," lirih Harry. "termasuk aku." lanjutnya sembari masih memeluk Scorpy.

Scorpy yang sedari tadi matanya berair tapi tak menangis, terkejut. "Orang tua kakak meninggal? I'm so sorry." kata Scorpy yang melepaskan diri dari pelukan Harry.

"Tak ada yang perlu disesali, Scorpy. Setiap manusia pasti meninggalkan kehidupan dunianya." ucap Harry memandang Scorpy.

Entah apa yang dirasakan Scorpy saat Harry menatapnya. Scorpy merasa nyaman, apa lagi saat ia dipeluk oleh Harry. Ia merasakan kedamaian didekap oleh Harry. Seperti sempurna kehidupannya.

"...di dunia yang beberda. Scorpy? Scorpy?" Harry melambaikan tangannya ke depan wajah Scorpy.

Scorpy yang tadi melamun, akhirnya kembali lagi pada dunianya.

"Oh, iya, kak. Hmmm.. Kakak tidak lapar?" tanya Scorpy yang perutnya menperdengarkan bunyi 'kruk kruk kruk' di dalamnya dengan sangat jelas. Harry yang mendengar itu, gelak tawanyapun mengisi seluruh ruangan rumah Scorpius.

"Kau lapar, Scorp? Hahaha... Baiklah baiklah... Aku akan memasak sesuatu untukmu." ucap Harry di tengah tawanya yang menggelegar. Scorpius berlagak malu.

"Omong-omong, dapurnya ada di sebelah mana?"

"Ayo ikut aku, kak!" seru Scorpy menarik tangan Harry agar ia mengikuti kemana Scorpy berjalan. Sambil berjalan, Harry mendapati Scorpy memberitahukannya beberapa ruangan yang mereka lewati.

"Ini adalah ruangan kerja kak Draco," tunjuk Scorpy pada pintu besar yang di baliknya terdapat ruangan yang luas.

"Ini ruang tengah, kita bisa main playstation nanti ya, kak,"

"Di atas sana kamarku sama kak Draco," tunjuk Scorpy pada lantai kedua yang tak kalah luas dari lantai pertama. "Dan...," Scorpy berlari ke ruangan paling dalam dengan masih menggandeng Harry yang tersentak. Bahkan lupa dengan lututnya yang terluka. 'Anak ini kelewat semangat.' ujar Harry dalam batinnya.

Dan sampailah mereka pada ruang dapur yang sangaaaaaat luas. Peralatannya lengkap, langsung berhadapan dengan meja makan. Ada lemari pendingin dua pintu yang amat besar. Pannya berbagai bentuk. Pisau, piring, wadah, kompor yang besar, dan segalanya terlihat baru dan mewah berbeda dengan dapur Harry yang serba minimalis.

"Wow." kagum Harry

"Ayo, kak! Buatkan aku masakan. Aku lapaaarr." rengek Scorpy.

"Eh, baiklah. Emmm.. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, apa kakakmu tak marah jika ada orang lain yang menggunakan sarana dan prasarananya?" tanya Harry khawatir.

"Tidak. Tidak akan! Jika kak Draco marah, aku janji tak akan mau makan selama seminggu."

"Baiklah, kau duduk saja dulu di meja makan." ucap Harry sambil menggelengkan-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Scorpy.

"Ok!" Scorpy menuju meja dapur dan duduk di salah satu kursi dimana terdapat enam kursi. Dua kursi di sebelah kanan, dan dua lagi di sebelah kiri, terdapat satu buah kursi lagi di setiap ujungnya. Meja makan yang besar memang.

Sementara itu Harry mulai memilih-milih bahan yang akan ia buat untuk memasak. Dan sepertinya Harry sedikit lebih senang memasak saat ini. Tidak hanya dapur yang ia gunakan saat ini luas dan nyaman, hal yang ia paling benci dalam hal masak-memasak tak ia dapati. Yup, lemari penyimpanan! Jika kita mengingat, lemari penyimpanan yang berada di dapur rumah Harry tertempel tinggi pada dinding putih dapur, di dapur rumah Draco ini lemari penyimpanannya berada di bawah kompor. Iapun membuka satu persatu yang berjumlah lima buah. Garam, bubuk lada putih, tepung terigu, tepung maizena, dan minyak zaitun dalam kemasan ia keluarkan dari dalam lemari penyimpanan itu lalu ia letakkan di samping kompor. Target selanjutnya ialah lemari pendingin yang berada di samping wastafel dan pispot. Ia membuka lemari pendingin yang mempunyai dua pintu itu. Jari telunjuk lentiknya ia ketukan di bibir merahnya yang menggoda. Harry kebingungan memilih bahan-bahan yang akan ia masak nanti.

"Mungkin Scorpy bisa membantuku." Harry melirik Scorpy yang tengah asyik memainkan piring, sendok, dan garpunya. "Scorpy..," panggil Harry.

Scorpypun seketika mengalihkan pandangannya ke Harry.

"Iya, kak?" respon Scorpy.

"Bisakah kau membantuku memilih bahan-bahannya?"

"Ah, tentu saja!" Scorpius dengan semangat menghampiri Harry yang berada di depan lemari pendingin.

Ia dengan cekatan mengambil beberapa bahan dari bagian kiri dan kanan. Lalu ia berikan kepada Harry yang langsung diterima oleh Harry.

"Selesai, kak." ucap Scorpy dengan senyumnya yang merekah.

"Terimakasih, Scorp. Kau boleh kembali." ucap Harry tak kalah merekah senyumannya. Ia melihat bahan-bahan yang Scorpy berikan kepadanya.

"Kakap merah fillet, dua butir telur, dan tiga buah kentang? Sepertinya aku sudah punya gambaran untuk masakan kali ini! Hanya kurang satu. Aha!" lampu pijar di atas kepala Harry seakan bersinar terang.

"Scorpy, kau tunggu di sini sebentar saja. Aku akan kembali." Harry keluar dapur dan keluar rumah megah itu. Ia pulang ke rumahnya untuk mengambil sesuatu yang ia yakini akan menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda pada masakannya kali ini.

Harry menuju dapurnya yang minimalis namun tetap elegan dan membuka lemari pendinginnya. Ia dengan cepat mengambil wadah yang berisi sesuatu yang kasar berwarna coklat namun bukan coklat. Ia kembali menutup lemari pendinginnya, dan kembali ke rumah Scorpy. Saat ia akan kembali ke rumah Scorpy, Harry dihalangi oleh adiknya yang bercucuran keringat.

"Kakak mau kemana, huh? Apa kakak tak kasian denganku? Meninggalkanku di taman selama limabelas menit. Dan ternyata di sini." ucap Lily dengan rumus panjang kali lebar.

Harry terkejut dengan kedatangan Lily yang secara tiba-tiba. Ia mengutuk dirinya, kenapa ia bisa melupakan Lily? Dengan gugup ia menjawab pertanyaan Lily.

"Eh, tadi aku bertemu dengan Pansy di taman dan ia menginginkan sedikit dari bumbu ini." jelas Harry berbohong.

Lily menyipitkan matanya, menandakan ia curiga dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya.

"Lalu, kenapa kakak lupa denganku?" interogasi Lily pada kakaknya.

"Eh, karena aku buru-buru. Sudah, kau masuk! Aku janji, nanti akan aku buatkan makanan favoritmu!" Harry mendorong adiknya untuk masuk rumah, sontak Lily teriak.

"Kakaaaak..."

"Aku janji!" suara Harry dari luar yang terdengar samar-samar.

Harry berjalan menuju rumah Scorpy kembali dengan menggunakan sandal yang sebelumnya ia menggunakan sneakernya.

"Scorpy... Aku kembali..." seru Harry sembari berjalan menuju dapur. "Scorpy... Aku sudah si- "

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk ke sini?!" potong seorang pria mirip dengan Scorpy dengan versi dewasa.

"A a a.. Aku.." ucap Harry terbata-bata.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada adikku?" Draco maju satu langkah.

"Kenapa kau menggeledah isi dapurku?" Draco menambah selangkah lagi.

"Dan, apa yang kau bawa?!" dan jarak Dracopun sangat dekat dengan Harry.

"Scorpy.. Scorp.. Scorpy tadi.." Harry merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan dan posisi yang berlangsung saat ini. Ia mendorong Draco agar menjauh dari dia. Dan iapun menjelaskan kepada Draco.

"Malfoy, Scorpy tadi terjatuh saat berlari di taman dekat Privet Drive. Dan lututnya berdarah. Dan, ia aku obati. Ia lapar, dan aku berniat memasak makanan untuknya. Dan, berhenti menginterogasiku, Malfoy!"

"Apa katamu? Memasak? Dengan badanmu yang kecil ini?" seringai Draco mulai muncul.

"Kau meragukanku? Ok, akan kubuktikan!"

"Silahkan saja."

Harry mulai berkutat dengan bahan-bahan yang sudah ia siapkan. Ia memulai mengambil wadah kecil dan meletakkan enam potong ikan kakap yang sudah difillet. Lalu ia mengambil satu buah lemon dan memotongnya menjadi dua bagian. Harry memeras sebagian lemon yang telah ia potong dengan tangannya dan menyiramkan air lemonnya ke daging kakap fillet agar bau amisnya hilang. Ia juga menambahkan sedikit lada dan garam. Kemudian ia mengambil wadah yang lain yang lebih besar. Ia memecahkan dua butir telur dan isinyapun dengan mulus masuk ke wadah tersebut. Dikocoknya dengan pengaduk yang terbuat dari stainless steel secara manual. Setelah tercampur sempurna antara putih dan kuning telur, Harry memasukkan garam dan lada masing-masing setengah sendok makan, lalu ia mengaduknya lagi. Ia memasukkan duaratus gram tepung terigu, satu sendok makan minyak zaitun, dan duaratus mililiter air putih, dan ia aduk lagi hingga adonan mengental.

Harry mengambil wadah lagi. Kali ini ia memasukkan tujuhpuluh lima gram tepung maizena. Ia memanaskan minyak di pan di atas kompor dengan api sedang. Sambil menunggu minyaknya panas, delapan potong daging kakap merah tadi, Harry baluri dengan tepung maizena secara merata. Lalu kakap merah tadi ia celupkan ke dalam adonan tepung yang kental. Dan saatnya memasak!

Harry mencelupkan lumuran kakap merah tadi ke minyak panas, dan tergorenglah. Nampak minyaknya berbuih mengelilingi kakapnya. Harry menunggu dua menit sebelum ia membalikkan kakapnya. Setelah memastikan jika kakapnya matang, ia pun mengangkatnya dan meniriskannya. Tinggal dua hal lagi yang belum ia kerjakan. Harry segera menyelesaikannya. Ia mencuci kentang yang tadi Scorpy berikan kepadanya, lalu mengupas kulit kentang yang berjumlah tiga tadi dengan sangat cepat. Kentang itu ia potong-potong memanjang dan ia goreng.

Sementara itu, Draco dan Scorpy berbincang-bincang sesuatu yang tak bisa Harry dengar.

"Bagaimana dia menurutmu, Scorp?"

"Kak Harry sangat baik, aku suka melihatnya. Matanya seakan menghipnotisku." kata Scorpy berbinar-binar. Draco kaget, adiknya merasakan yang sama dengan apa yang Draco rasakan. Ia merasa terhipnotis dengan mata itu. Selain itu, Dracopun terhipnotis dengan bibir merah Harry. Rasanya setiap kali melihat bibir menawan Harry, ia sangat ingin sekali menciumnya.

"Sial! Kenapa aku pindah haluan?! Sial kau, Potter!" desisnya.

Kembali pada Harry, ia mengangkat kentang goreng tadi dan meniriskannya juga. Proses terakhir ia lakukan pula. Dibukanya wadah yang berisi sejenis bumbu padat yang ia ambil dari rumahnya sendiri. Ia memasukkan bumbu tersebut dua sendok makan ke dalam mangkuk kecil. Diambilkannya air panas dari dispenser dan ia masukkan ke dalam mangkuk yang berisi bumbu tadi. Ia menumbuk bumbu padat tadi dengan penumbuk berwarna putih. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya bumbu padat tadi berubah wujud menjadi seperti saus.

Kakap dan kentang goreng yang tadi ia masak, ia letakkan di piring saji, tak lupa dengan bumbu tadi.

"Well! Aku selesai!" Harry menuju meja makan dengan membawa masakannya kepada dua orang yang baru ia kenal. Ia meletakkan masakannya di hadapan Draco dan Scorpy.

"Fish and Chip? Dasar konyol, Potter! Ini masakan rakyat jelata, dan aku sudah sering mencobanya. Pasti ini lebih buruk dari semua yang telah kucoba." cerca Draco.

"Terserah kau mau ngomong apa. Coba saja" berputarlah mata hijau Harry.

Scorpy mendahuli Draco. Ia memotong kakapnya dengan pisau makan, dan menusuknya dengan garpu, lalu ia masukkan ke bumbu berwarna coklat pucat sebelum masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Hal yang sama Draco lakukan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Harry dengan senyum lebar

"..."

"..."

O

.

.

.

.

O

.

.

.

.

O

To Be Continued

-ooo-

AN:

Halo, readers and reviewer! Akhirnya update juga yaaa... Entah kenapa ini malah jadi Multichapters padahal pengennya twoshot doang. Haha..

Terimakasih buat yang udah baca, dan yang review chapter pertama. Kalian semangatku, okay?!

Mind to review again ? ^_^


End file.
